Escape to the past
by OnigirlElektra
Summary: A girl named Elektra and her three friends, Sora and Ren, go though a portal to the past to get away from the prince of the East, Ayouga. But while she there she may event find out how her father died and where her mother is, and how her Grand parent meet
1. Chapter 1

summary

A girl named Elektra and her three friends, Sora and Ren, go though a portal to the past to get away from the prince of the East, Ayouga. But while she there she may event find out how her father died and where her mother is, and how her Grand parent meet.

_**Escape to the past**_

"Bye InuYasha I'll see you in one week.

Oh… one more thing stop picking on Shippo or

I'll say the S word till your back breaks!

Said the now 19-year-old Kagome. "Hey wait! Who said you could leave wench." InuYasha yelled and started running after her.

Kagome ran as fast as she could (a/n Which was faster then most humans, _miko_ or not.) to the "Bone-Eaters Well".

When she was a foot away, she jumped into the well, but not before saying "Sit!" What Kagome and InuYasha did not know was that there was a pair of gold-silver eyes spying on the little show they where putting on.

Standing on a tree branch closed to where InuYasha and Kagome were, stood a girl that looked about 18. She had on a black-red haori and hakama with a black-red striped obi (a/n like Sesshoumaru's obi) and a black chain necklace with a red moon on it.

She had pure black hair with red and blue (a/n there is silver strands in the blue) highlights. There are two blood red strips on both of her cheeks and most importantly on her forehead there was a blue teardrop atop a purple crescent moon over a deep dark red full moon.

"_Shimatta_,if the _hanyou_ didn't follow her I would have had the chance to talk to her." She cursed. Just as she was going to jump down when she felt two familiar auras coming toward her at a fast rate.

"Elektra, thank _kami_ we found you. Ren and I just saw Sesshoumaru and the toad walking this way and…" "Sora, stop and take a deep breath. I already know their coming this way." Interrupted the girl now known as Electra.

Ren had red hair with black tips and emerald colored eyes.

She wore a Black fighting gi.

Sora had black hair with purple highlights and violet colored eyes. She also wore a black fighting gi.

"Elektra, while looking for you (a/n she concealed her scent and aura with a spell) I felt someone go though the portal, but I could not tell if it was Toshi or Ayoga."

"Thank you, Ren for telling me, but we should really be more worried about them"

From the corner of her eye Ren spotted three pairs of eyes watching them. "Ok, Sora, go distract them while Elektra and I go see who came to the past with us"

"Yeah ok I'll go over there and risk my freaking, just for you… HEY COME BACK HERE, YOU JACKASSES!!!"

Sora all but yelled at the retreating backs of her so called friends.

Japanese Dictionary

_Miko -_ priestess

_Shimatta - _damn it

_Hanyou - _half demon

_Kami – _God

This is my first story so please tell me what you think.

Bob: Want to know what I think.

Thirrin: No.

Bob: Why the hell not!

Thirrin: Because you're an idiot.

Bob: Are not.

Thirrin: Are Too.

Bob: Are no….

OnigirlElektra: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!

OnigirlElektra: Bye.


	2. Portal, What Portal

I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first chapter so here it goes

I do not own InuYasha, or Ren and Sora.

Last time

"Yeah ok I'll go over there and risk my freaking, just for you… HEY COME BACK HERE, YOU JACKASSES!!!"

Sora all but yelled at the retreating backs of her so called friends.

Back to the story.

Sora turned and unsheathed one of her two swords, Twilight and Supernova, Twilight. The sheath is black with white and red tiny, almost unseen to the human or in this case demon eye, stars. On the hilt it had a crescent moon with a five-point star on it with black silk raped around the handle for better grip.

"Come on out, your covers blown," she shouted and got into a defensive position, sword in front of her held with both hands. After about two minutes Sora yelled "find if you wont come out then I'll force you out" she then rushed to where she felt the aura. She so found herself, back against a tree with a sword at her throat 'Isn't this supposed to be the other way around' she thought to herself than looked up at the person that partiality held her life in their hand.

With Elektra and Ren.

"Um... Elektra did you move the portal?" Ren asked as she looked around at her to find any evidence of said portal. "No I didn't, and there are only six people who I know can close or move time portals, you, Sora, Toshi, my grandmother, me, and surprisingly Ayoga... Ren, can you tell if anyone else came after us" "Yes other than the one from earlier there was one other that came right before we came" "Just as I thought he is here, damn." "Whose here... oh never mined I smell his scent now..ugh.. let's go before Ayouga comes back or Sora hurts herself." Ren said before jetting off. "Yeah" Elektra whispered to no one inpreticaler and joined Ren in the sky.

With Sora.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!!" she all but yelled and sheathed her sword. "Who are you? And why does the girl want to talk to the _miko?_" Sesshoumaru whispered coldly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!!" she all but yelled and sheathed her sword. "Who are you and the other two and why does the girl want to talk to the _miko?_" Sesshoumaru whispered coldly. "Sorry Sesshoumaru, but I can't tell you who we are or why she wants to talk to Kagome, but what I can tell you is, that what we're here for has a lot to do with you, Kagome, and her friends." she than flipped the hilt of her sword and cut the tree that she was up against and jumped away from Sesshoumaru and ran in the direction the others went in to talk about who she just saw.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you" yelled a feminine voice not that far away that was answered by a horse crackly voice "Shut up you filthy human, milord is just beyond that group of trees" after that was said a girl in a orange and yellow kimono about ten came out of the forest with a disgusting green thing that resembled a toad in a pair of brown haori and tan hakama. Right after they walked out the toad was sent flying with a boot print on its ugly face. "AhAu go find Jaken and bring him to the castle, he has a job to do for me, come Rin."

So what did you think, good or bad? And sorry for posting this chapter and then deleting it, there was problem with it so again sorry.

Bob- And again I think...

Thirrin- Shut up I'm trying to read. _Grabs a softball bat and hits Bob in the head_

_Bob falls unconscious _

Ok then, that's one way to handle. Bye, hope you review.


End file.
